City of Parties
by themortalinstrumentsforever
Summary: This is an alternate to City of Bones. Clary grew up with Magnus, and has lived with him since she was seven. She doesn't remember anything of her past life, nor does Magnus want her to. She still doesn't know about Shadowhunters, but she's in the midst of their world. And she's about to become the center of it. Magnus may want to watch his back...
1. Chapter 1: Glamours

**Hey guys, this is my second fanfic, but I deleted the first one because I didn't like it... so, here's my next one. I do not own The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare or any of the characters associated with the series. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Hope you enjoy!**

Magnus POV

"This is so unfair! You're practically kicking me out of my own house for the night!?" Clary screamed at me. It was basically true; I was having one of my extravagent parties tonight, and she couldn't know about it. I let my silence be the answer to the question. She groaned, rolling her eyes at me. Typical teenage girl for you. I doubt that she would be rolling her eyes at me if she knew what I could do. No, probably not. "Damn, Magnus, why can't you be a little more considerate? I mean, I'll probably have a ton of homework to do and there's no way in hell that I'll get it done when Emerson is there. She doesn't know how to shut up." She paused for a second. "Did you by any chance get colored contact lenses? Your eyes look... yellow," she noted, and I began to panic, throwing up a glamour as soon as I realized that she started to see through it.

"It must've just been the light. Now go upstairs and get ready for school," I said, sounding more like a parent than an eighteen-year-old cousin who decided to take her in. Actually, I was four-hundred this year, but no need to point that out just yet. For now I was just content with watching her groan and run up the stairs, her combat boots pounding on every step.

Clary POV

It was lunch time, finally, after an extremely long lecture on how some person, whom I didn't even remember the name of, shaped history and the way we live today. The entire time I had just been staring at the clock, waiting for noon to finally come around. "And that, class is why-" the bell cut Mr. Jameson off in the middle of a sentence. We practically all stood up in sync, and then we all left the class.

"Clary!" someone screamed behind me. I turned around. John, the quaterback for our football team, was going towards me. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked him, trying to be polite. It wasn't really my thing.

"Great, but, um... do you want to go to the spring formal with me?" he asked, clearly flustered, and trying to find the fact that he clearly thought I was going to say no.

"Um, yeah, that sounds great," I say, smiling at him. I put some of my books in my locker, grabbing the ones for my next periods.

"Really? Okay, I'll pick you up at seven at your place," he informed me. I nodded. I was walking towards the parking lot- we got an hour for lunch, so I was driving to get something- when Emerson stopped me.

"So, what's going on at your place tonight? Is Magnus having some kind of big party that you're not allowed to go to or something?" she asked.

"I don't even know. He just practically kicked me out of the house without any explanation."

"Well then hike up your skirt and go up to him and ask him," she said, exasperated.

"It's not that simple, Em, what he says goes."

"Well then why is it that way? Why can't you be allowed to ask questions?" she asked.

"You may have just said that in the most dramatic way you possibly could, but you're right. And tonight, we find out why he is always so secretive." I reply. Magnus has better watch his back if he has something to hide. "Come on, we have to get to fifth period."

Fifth period was probably one of the best and worst dance team practices we have ever had. I was the captain, and my mind had been kind of preoccupied. But our song was picked out, our dance was completely choreographed, and we had practiced it enough time. It was all put together. I had learned to have enough breath support to sing the song while dancing. Oh, and I had learned my solo dance. So, it was all coming together.

Sixth, seventh, and eight period all went by in a blur. I was bored during most of it. The final bell rang, dismissing us, and I just got out of there as fast as I could. I climbed into my car, since Emerson had taken her own car, and decided to follow her home. There was a flyer stuck in my windshield. You are invited, it said in tiny, scripted letters, to the humble abode of the magnificent Magnus Bane for a fabulous party (dress accordingly). It had an address which I recognized as ours on it as well. Oh, so this is what he did when he kicked me out? Well, he was in for a shock. I quickly grabbed my phone and started a new thread.

Hey, Emerson. Get your most outrageous clothes out. We have a party to crash.

I smirked to myself. Oh, he was gonna get it. I smiled even more as I got a text back.

They're all ready. We're gonna look smokin'. Whoever this is better be ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Partying with Vampires

**Okay, so here's the second chapter. I still don't own the Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, or any of her characters. Thanks for all of your reviews! They meant so much to me. I may or may not add a little Malec in there ;). Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I wrote this whole chapter and then it got deleted. But oh well. Yeah, I know the plot is kind of weird, but I'm just weird. I really hope you guys like it. **

Clary POV

I walked into Emerson's house. "Girl, I have to go on a date with Jake because, you know, he's hot, and I couldn't turn him down, but I can make you look perf!" she said excitedly as soon as I walked through the door. She pushed me into the bathroom so I could take a shower, hanging the dress on the rack on the back of the door. When I pulled this on, I looked at it in disbelief. She really expected me to wear this?  
"Em, I hate to tell you this, but these clothes were meant for a stripper or something," I shouted through the door. I could practically see her rolling her eyes at my comment.  
"No, they're not, actually. It probably looks great on you. And the heels are only to give you height since you've been the same since seventh grade," she said. I groaned at her. I walked into her room, where she was getting ready for her date. She had on light mint-colored skinny jeans with a black shirt and black heels. My dress barely reached my mid-thigh, and I was pretty sure Magnus was going to kill me for it, or he was going to try to get me to put glitter on it. But what the hell, he was the one who had thrown me out so he could have some stupid party. "See, it looks great on you." I was snapped out of my thoughts of Magnus by Emerson.

"Whatever, I have to go, the party starts in a little while, and I need to be there early so I can chew him out," I say, making my way towards the door. I had already done my hair and my minimal makeup.

"Yeah, get your hot ass over there," she said, winking afterwards. I laughed. We were always talking to each other like that. I kind of ran towards my car, not wanting to get caught by her parents or her annoying neighbors. When I pulled up to the apartment, it was dark, and there were some motorcycles parked outside. Oh, so Magnus invited some kind of motorcycle gang? I grabbed my key, flinging the door open. I looked around for Magnus, but the place was packed. Some boy with a pale face grabbed me.  
"Care to dance, gorgeous?" he asked. I pushed him off of me, still looking for Magnus. "I'll take that as a no, then." Oh, Magnus was going to get it.

Jace POV

"It is to our understanding that you are harboring a mundane girl here. Is that a correct or incorrect statement?" I asked the very sparkly warlock. He just glared at me.

"You know, I don't recall inviting you," he said, and then his eyes got very wide. "Clary, why the hell are you here?" I turned around, looking at a short redhead girl. I felt sort of a pull towards her. She was gor- what was I thinking? I needed to get my head on straight.

Magnus POV

What was Clary doing here? Why were all the Morgensterns so hot-headed? "Oh, well I was invited, of course, I found this flyer on my windshield," she said.

"Hey, baby, I'm still waiting for my dance," a vampire said to her. She rolled her eyes, continuing to talk to me.

"What I want to know is why you kicked me out to have a party," she said, and the vampire kid grabbed her waist, clearly drunk, bringing her to him.

"Touch her again and I'm pouring holy water down your throat," the blonde shadowhunter, Josh or something, said.

"Ooh a Shadowhunter, scary," the vampire said, melting back into the crowd.

"What the hell is a shadowhunter, anyway? Some kind of biker gang?" she practically screamed at me. Oh my, this was going to get interesting, but the only thing I could focus on at the moment was the fact that her dress needed more glitter.


	3. Chapter 3: A Morgenstern

**Oh my gosh it's been a while. I had actually written this a long time ago, but then my internet wasn't working and we moved and then my laptop glitched and deleted all my files, so yeah. School starts tomorrow, which really sucks. 8th grade here I come I guess. I might update again today to make up for the long wait. Enjoy! **

Magnus POV

"Actually, we're a band of super-hot trained demon killers, not some lame biker gang with 'YOLO' or 'Bad to the Bone' stitched onto the back of our leather jackets," Josh or whatever his name was said. I looked at him, and the look on my face made him throw his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" I asked him, genuinely curious. I had a very strong suspicion that he could be a Herondale. He had these mysterious golden eyes, though, very unlike the Herondale's trademark blue eyes. Alec, I thought, the other Shadowhunter boy, had bright blue eyes, though. I liked him, but the only time I had talked to him was to ask him why he was there uninvited.

"You're all crazy. Like seriously crazy," Clary said, backing away slowly.

"Actually, we're all quite normal. I mean, as normal as you can be when you kill stuff for a living. We do the usual stuff, you know, like party and drink and get laid. Oh there was this one time-" I waved my hand, cutting him off.

"We don't need to know about you getting laid," I said, picking at my sparkly fingernail polish. "Clary, if you don't want trouble, go back to Emma's."

"It's Emerson, Magnus, and there is no way that I'm leaving here without an explination," she said. Damn, she was stubborn. I bet she got that from her dad. Her mom was stubborn as hell too, now that I think about it.

"What are you expecting me to tell you?! It's not like you're going to believe any of it anyways! So just go back to your normal life, with your friends and school and everything, because if I tell you any of this your life won't be the same, okay?"

"You do know that harboring a mundane in a warlock's household is against Clave law, correct?" Jake said. I don't really care for learning people's names.

"Yes, but not if they're not a mundane," I said, flicking my wrist at a vampire that was approaching Clary, making him choke and then go out of the door.

Jace POV

"If she's not a mundane, then what is she?" I asked, not averting my eyes away from her.

"She's one of you. A Shadowhunter," the sparkly warlock said.

"Damn, you wear a lot of glitter. Are you gay? Should I be worried?"

"Not gay percisely. I prefer the term free-wheeling bisexual warlock if you don't mind. And I don't have my eye on you, hot stuff. It's your friend back there that I'm interested in," he answered, throwing a wink at Alec, who choked and looked down, his face turning red.

"Now, about the whole Shadowhunter thing, do you have any proof?" I asked, trying to see how far I could test him.

"Clary, come here," he said, reaching blindly behind him and pulling her closer. I pulled up her right hand, displaying the voyance rune that covered the back of her hand.

"Wait, I thought she said that she's lived with you since she was seven? How would she have runes if she was only seven? She would have had to have trained nonstop her whole life," I said, stunned.

"That's what happens when Valentine is your father," Magnus said, looking down. I looked at her, shocked. A Morgenstern.


	4. Chapter 4: No Promises

**Okay, just so all of you know: 1. I am in school right now, so I don't have as much time to update. 2. I am in eighth grade and do take advanced English and Algebra 1. So yes, I do have a lot of homework and most of the time I have homework and assignments that I have to finish on the weekend. 3. I am in show choir and do go to church every Wednesday and Sunday, so if I do get a regular updating schedule I definately know that Wednesday is out of the question. (I'm thinking Monday and Thursday) 4. Okay, I know my dialouge isn't that great. Please remeber that I am a thirteen year old girl with a really busy life that practically has to rush through writing this. Thank you all for reading this! I don't own The Mortal Instrument series by Cassandra Clare. Oh and by the way, I know that Clary doesn't wear glasses but it is a FANFIC, so I kind of made it my own. **

Magnus POV

"Magnus, I don't know and I don't honestly care how you came to be caring for Valentine Morgenstern's child. She clearly doesn't know anything about the shadow world. Don't you think that she'd rather be training than living this average, boring mudane life where the most interesting thing to do is crash your party?" Goldilocks said.

"First of all, I throw amazing parties and see why she would want to crash it. Second of all, I suppose you're right, but I'm coming with you to make sure that you don't kill her. Thirdly, why are you in such a bad mood? You must have a ton of glitter up your ass, because your personality surely doesn't sparkle," I reply. He rolled his eyes at me, and for a second I thought that he was going to dare to reply. Then he just made a hand gesture that said "whenever you're ready, magnificent one." Okay, well I may have added the magnificent one part but at least it isn't a lie.

"Magnus, are you really going to let them kidnap me?" I heard Clary's voice coming from my left.

"Hm.. that depends on your definition of kidnap," I replied, and then raise my voice, "OKAY, EVERYONE OUT! NOW! PARTY'S OVER!" There were a bunch of moans and groans, and I wasn't going to be ready to go until I had a decent nights sleep, so I went to go lay on the couch. There was some vampire draped across it, so I ever so roughly pushed them off, laying down. "Clary, I believe you know where your room is; Goldilocks, I expect you to go nowhere within ten feet of the door," I mummer right before I drift off to sleep.

The last thing I hear is the blonde smart ass one whispering, "No promises."

Clary POV

I had the feeling that the girl didn't like me much. It was clear in her body language, and the way she was clearly glaring at me. I quickly walked back to my room, where I removed my makeup, threw my hair in a messy bun, stripped out of my skin-tight dress and threw on black sweatpants, a long-sleeved white t-shirt, removed my contact lenses and put my glasses on. I braced my hands on the countertop in front of me, staring into my bathroom mirror. I had a billion questions running through my head, and I had no idea what the hell had just happened. I heard a soft knock on my door, so quiet I didn't know if I had actually heard it.

I walked to the door, and turned the knob slowly. Behind the door were the three demon hunters or whatever. "Do you guys have any guest rooms or anything that we could go to? It's kind of late, and we want to sleep too," the blonde one said.

"Um, yea, they're this way," I led him down the hall.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Jace, and these are my adopted siblings, Alec and Isabelle," the blonde one said.

"Clary," I responded.

"I know," he said, smirking. We were finally at the last guest room, and Alec and Isabelle had left us. "Good night, Clary."

"Night, Jace."

"I really want to make a smart ass comment right now, but I'm too tired," Jace replied.

**Okay, that was a really awkward place to leave off, but I'm going to try to encorperate Simon now because I really didn't want them to be best friends like in City of Bones, because this is an alternate. I hope you enjoy! I have an idea of how I can put him in, but I don't know if it's that good, so you should give me some ideas!**


End file.
